looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Show Goes to Disneyland
The Looney Tunes Show Goes to Disneyland is a 2013 Disney/Warner Bros./Cartoon Network crossover film. Josh Bumstead gueststars in the film with the Looney Tunes. Transcript Foghorn Leghorn: Listin here Bugs. You have been so good to I say good to me that I am I say I am giving you some cash. $3000000000.9 cents that is. Bugs: Eh thanks. (takes the money) What should I do with all this money? (Bugs sees a man walk by wearing Mickey Mouse ears) Woman: Were did you get thoes ears? Man: Disneyland. Bugs: Hmmmm. (Bugs sees Josh Bumstead getting drives home by his best friend Bobby Walser) Josh: Hey Bob, thanks for the big 4th of July party! (high fives him) Bob: Your welcome Josh old buddy old pal! (drives off as Josh walks in his house humming Sweet Home Alabama) Bugs: I have an idea. (The next day) (Josh gets out of his bed and walks out his house) Josh: Good morning Acme Acres! What should I do today. School is out for Summer and I have a lot to do. Mabey I should do what Phineas and Ferb do? (Bugs walks up to him) Bugs: Eh, Josh, have you ever been to Disneyland? Josh: Uh yes but that was in 2004. I wish I could go back some day. Bugs: (laughs) Well your in luck. Foghorn gave me a lot of money here and I'm planning on taking you and Daffy to Disneyland this Summer! Josh: (gasps) What did you say Bugs? Bugs: Eh yes. To Disneyland. (Josh jumps in the air happily) Josh: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (He starts dancing around the neighborhood laughing) Bugs: (chuckles) Hes so funny. LATER Bugs: (tears falling down his face) Daffy: Whats wrong Bugs? Josh: Ya, speak up. You should be a happy wabbit, I mean rabbit. Thanks a lot Elmer. (Elmer Fudd chuckles and leaves) Bugs: Lola is sick. And she needs me to look after her and unless someone can look after you and Daffy nobody can go to Disneyland. (Josh and Daffy gasp) (At Lolas house) Lola: (coughs) Its just a cold. Bugs: Eh yes, you'll be fine with me. Daffy: (sighs saddly) Get well Lola. And Bugs, make sure shes ok. Bugs: I will Daffy. Josh: Get well Lola. And take care Bugs. (starts crying) Lola: Awwwwwww. Don't cry Josh. Josh: (sobbing) I'm sorry but Bugs wanted to take me and Daffy to Disneyland. And now I'm not feeling so wily. Bugs: Wily. Wile E. THATS IT! Josh: (stops crying) What? Daffy: Speak up rabbit! Bugs: (hands Josh all his money) Heres the money. Wile E. Coyote can take you guys to Disneyland. Josh: Yay! Thanks Bugs. (hugs him) Come on Daffy. Lets go see what the coyote is up too. Bugs: (chuckles) I love that kid. Hes funny. Lola: Ya. (sneezes) Bugs: Bless you. You need to rest. (Wiley Coyote is watching TV with the Road Runner) Josh: Uh Wiley. Don't you and Road hate each other? Road Runner: Meep Meep. Wiley: Uh yes, were just taking a break from trying to kill each other. Daffy: How stupid. (Road Runner bonks Daffy on the head) Ouch. Wiley: So whats up? (At Bugs's house Bugs's phone rings) Bugs: Hello? Josh: Bugs. Were on the airplane to Disneyland. Wiley is taking me Daffy and the Road Runner there. It all worked out. Bugs: Great. Josh: So how is Lola doing? Bugs: Shes getting better but still sick. (hangs up) Josh: Wait Bugs! I still want to talk to you! Hello? Bugs? Bugs? (Josh recives a recording playing over a busy signal) Recording: If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help hang up and vomit on the floor. (laughs) (off hook tone occurs on phone) Josh: What!? (hangs up his phone) (Josh is sitting next to Wiley wile Daffy is in a seat with Road) Road: Meep! Daffy: No I don't have any roosters. (The plane lands) (the next day) (Josh, Daffy, Road and Wiley walk into Disneyland) Josh: Wow! Daffy: Jeepers. Wiley: Amazing! Road: Meep Meep! Wiley: So what do you guys want to do first! Josh: Toontown! Daffy: Ok then (he runs and bumps into Grumpy one of the seven dwarfs) Daffy: Oops. Pardon me. Grumpy: (grunts) Ducks. Daffy: Hey! I'm not just a regular duck you know! Wiley: Weres Josh? (Daffy sees Josh and Road talking with Woody from Toy Story) Daffy: This is going to be a long day. (Josh and Road start walking to Toontown) Josh: lets go ride the Roger Rabbit ride! Road: Meep Meep! (hold up a sign saying "Yes! Lets do that! Roger Rabbit is awesome!") Josh: (singing) Were tiny, were toony, were all a little looney........... 5 HOURS LATER Daffy: Hey look, Splash Mountain! Lets go! Josh: There is no way I am going on that thing! Road: Meep Meep? Josh: (to Road) No I have never gone on Splash Mountain and I am never going to! (Donald Duck arives) Donald Duck: But its just a ride. Josh: There is a 50ft plunge and it will make me wet. Daffy you go! I'm going to the Winnie the Pooh ride! But first, Donald, I need a picture w/ you. Donald: Okay then. (laughs) (On Splash Mountain at the plunge part) Daffy: NO NO NO NO NO NO! (starts crying and then vomits as he falls and gets wet) (Daffy gets off) Daffy: You were right Josh. (sobs and barfs) Wiley: Now what? Daffy: Oooh! That one! (points at Fanticy Land) Road: Meep Meep! (At Bugs's House) Lola: I'm all better now! So do you want to go see a movie? Like Despicable Me 2 or Monsters Universaty? Bugs: Sure. I wonder how Daffy and the rest are doing. (Back at Disneyland Josh, Daffy, Road and Wiley are on It's A Small World in the boat. They do not look very happy as they ride.) The ride kids: (singing) Its a small world after all, its a smal world after all, its a small world after all, its a small small world. Its a small world after all, its a smal world after all, its a small world after all, its a small small world. Daffy: I want to get off. Wiley: You can't get off, we got seven more worlds to go through. Road: Meep Meep! (holds up a sign that says "They keep singing the same song over and over") Daffy: Hey Josh, I dare you to jump in the water and swim in it. Josh: No way man, it could be toxic! Daffy: You baby! Josh: I'm not a baby! (Daffy clucks like a chicken) Wiley: Daffy shut up! Josh, jump in the water! Josh: But but---- (Daffy pushes Josh in the water, Josh crawls out and looks at one of the singing robot kids) Kids: Its a world of laughter a world of tears. Its a world of hopes and a world of fears..... Josh: I'm sick.....(growls and laghs as he punches a robot kid) (Josh walks out of the ride feeling drunk like. He is making strange sounds and laughing drunkly. He walks in the middle of the road. Roger Rabbit accedintly runs him over wile driving Benny the Cab) Roger Rabbit: Oh dear. You poor kid. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Josh: (in a drunk-like voice) Which way did he go George? Huh? Roger: Uhhhhh....P-p-p-p-please. Don't ask me. Idk. (Josh walks off) Roger: Hey! Come back here, p-p-p-please! (Daffy, Road and Wiley exit Its A Small World) Daffy: That was despicible. Road: Meep Meep! Daffy: What did he say? (Road holds up a sign saying "Were's Josh?") Wiley: I don't know. He ran right out of the ride like crazy. Roger Rabbit: You mean that one kid in the Pac-Man T-shirt? Wiley: Yes. Roger: He went over to Thunder Mountan. Hes acting like hes sick or something. Road: Meep! (holds up sign saying "We got to save him" then runs off) Wiley: Hey wait up! (chases Road) (At Thunder Mountan) Josh: Is this seat taken? (laughs dizzily) Man: Uh no! (Josh hops on the train. The ride starts. As soon as it gets to the fast part Josh starts yelling exitedly) Josh: (imitating Wreck-It Ralph) I'M GUNNA WRECK IT! (Goofy is watching) Goofy: Who is that kid. Wiley: Goofy. Daffy did something to him! Hes sick! He pushed him in toxic water! Goofy: Gawrsh! Thats terrible! Roger Rabbit: I know! Someone save him! P-p-p-p-please!!!!!!!!! (Josh flies out of the train and lands in some water) Josh: (crawls out) Hahahahahahahaha! (heads toward the arcade) Were are you Pac-Man!? Roger: Mr. Coyote, take your friends to Sleeping Beautys Castle! Goofy, we got to help that kid! (At Bug's house) Bugs: (talking on phone) So Daffy pushed Josh into the water and now hes sick and Roger Rabbit, Goofy, Pinochio and Ariel are trying to find out what Josh is contaminated with? Wiley: (over phone) Yes. He had a lot of fun but thanks to Daffy chaos had broken. (We see Wiley by the Disneyland castle still talking to Bugs on the phone) Bugs: (over phone) Well make sure hes ok and please spank Daffy for me. Wiley: Ok (hangs up and spanks Daffy) Daffy: Ow! Why the (bleep) would you do that? Wiley: (gasps) Did you say the F word!? Goofy: Funny? Wiley: No, the nasty one. Daffy: I said "flip". I don't even know why Buzz bleeeped it. Buzz Lightyear: Uh, nothing. (Roger Rabbit and Mickey Mouse walk in with Josh in a shopping cart. Josh is green in the face and sleeping) Mickey Mouse: Hes ok, he just needs some chocolate cheesecake to cure what he has. Roger: He was in the arcade vomiting on the Pac-Man machine for some reason. (Josh gets up) Josh: (sluring) I am the Pac-Man king! (faints) Roger: Poor kid. Wiley: Thanks a lot Daffy, you ruined our vacation! Daffy: Hey its not my fault. I was bored. (Wiley, Road, Mickey and Roger start beating up Daffy) Daffy: Ow ow ow! (Mickey grabs a hold of Daffy) Goofy: Nice catch Mickey. Mickey: Gee, thanks Goofy. Roger: Get that duck out of here!!!! (Mickey walks off w/ Daffy) Daffy: NO NO NO! What will that one duck friend of yours who quacks when he talks say about this!!!??? Roger: HEY! DON'T INSULT DONALD!!!!! Road: MEEP MEEP! (The setting is at Bug's house) Josh: I feel much better now. Bugs: Eh good. Lets hope you never get into something like that with Daffy again. Josh: Amen. I had a great time there anyway. Look at thease pictures. (he and Bugs look at pictures of Josh with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Chip n Dale, Roger Rabbit, Phineas and Ferb, Winnie the Pooh, Togger, Baloo & King Louie from "The Jungle Book" and the Toy Story cast) Bugs: Nice pictures doc. Josh: Thank you. It's kind of strange how I was just an inch taller than Mickey. Bugs: Yeah. The end Cast Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Buzz Lightyear, Grumpy Teleram as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck Wikidude1234 as Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse MrJoshbumstead as Himself, Road Runner, Goofy Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Fanon Works